I LOVE YOU
by IceWing691
Summary: War against voldmort has ended . After the war Hermione helped Draco and harry to confess their true feeling towards each other . And succeded but on the christmas eve harry saw Draco kissing pansy... #Flashback #love #voilence #SLASH #lots of feels
1. Chapter 1

_**I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer** :- I don't own any of the character in this fan fic

Harry potter belongs to JKR

 **Description** :- yes it is a slash story and my first one .

 **Paring** :- harry potter and draco malfoy

Hey everyone …. This is my first fanfic ever , so be lenient on me

And I hope you guys will like it

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

"Fuck off you cheat" said the black haired boy with tears rolling down to his cheeks and a combinations of being hurt and being angry in his eyes .

"h-harry I love you…." Said the blond "….i was not doing anything , i-i-it was pansy"

"shut he hell up malfoy" said harry (actually screamed ) " I saw you both sitting close and kissing each other …. Just get out of my house or I swear I will kill you"

" H-ha-ha….." malfoy tried to say something in between of his sobs but harry cut him off

"JUST GET OUT!"

Draco ran out of the house crying and bumped into Hermione just at the gate.

"what`s the matter Draco ? why are you crying ? and where are you going ? asked Hermione in a concerned tone . Ron was standing their bewildered , not knowing what was going on .

Draco didn't answered her and just ran away

"Ron….go with draco , just see he don't do anything bad and I will talk to harry , I think they had a fight" said Hermione very fastly . Ron ran to the direction where draco went .

"fucking boys" said Hermione in a tensed tone and ran towards the door of the house which was half open .

When Hermione entered Harry`s room harry was sitting in a corner crying , blood coming out of his hands and all the things in the room was destroyed. Flower vas was lying broken on the floor , the mirror was cracked , bed was not at all in a good condition . Broken pieces of glass were every where . Hermione have to watch out for the broken glasses while walking towards Harry .

"Harry , what happened ?" said Hermione softly taking out her handkerchief and took harry`s bleeding hand and started cleaning it but harry backed of .

"Nothing…..just get out Hermione , I don't want to talk right now….. please" said harry with anger in his voice .

" No , I will not . I am your best friend and I have full rights to know what is going on ….. so tell me" said Hermione

" THAT FUCKING MALFOY CHEATED ON ME FOR THAT PANSY FUCKING PARKINSION " said harry so loud that everyone in street whould have listened it .

" WHAT?" said Hermione shocked " no…no… he cant ….. but he love you"

Said Hermione in disbelief .

" No he don't love …. He love that fucking parkinsion . I saw them kissing" said harry

Now harry was crying aloud .

Hermione hugged him so as to comfort him "cry out harry….. cry to the full extint"

" I-I-I am such a fucking idiot….. to belive… malfoy when he said he… loved me" said harry I between of this sobs .

" Oh harry….. he do love you" said Hermione with a tear flowing down her cheek .

" No he don't… he cheated on me" said harry

" Ma-maybe you misunderstood the situation harry , sometimes what we see is not the truth" said Hermione so as to comfort harry but she failed and instead harry pulled himself away from harry and went into the bathroom .

* * *

Draco was running so fast that ron was not even able to reach even a little close to him , but he kept on running

Draco fell down while running and hurt his lips , blood came out of the cut but draco didn't bothered about the cut and took out the knife he always kept for safety as still their were death eaters outside who wanted to kill him as he betrayed their dark lord and went to harry potter , even though the war was over they wanted to kill him .

Draco took out the knife and made a cut on his wrist and one of his veins burst and blood flowed out and colored the pure white snow into bloody red .

Just then ron reached to rescue draco , he took draco on his hands had appareted in front of harry`s house .

"Hermione ….. Hermione" he called out and put draco on the couch near the fire .

Hermione came running through the stairs and when she saw draco she went back to harry`s room and to the bathroom door and said " Harry please come out ….. Dr-draco is injured , he is bleeding badly…please come out harry"

Harry came out rushing . his eyes red and swelled because of crying .

"What happned to him ?" harry asked shaking Hermione vigorously

" I-I don't know ….. he is downstairs ." said Hermione

Harry rushed out of the room and to the hall .

He sat down besides the couch where draco was lying .

"What the hell have you done malfoy ? Another act to get sympathy and attention ?" said harry " Hermione can you do something or we will have to take him to ? asked harry to Hermione

" no need to take him to , I can fix him" said Hermione taking out her wand and coming to the couch .

" Please make it fast , I don't want to see him in my house any more" said harry trying to say like he didn't even care , but actually he did .

" he will need rest harry and he will not be strong to go somewhere else for atleast a week because he have lost a lot of blood , he will be really weak" said Hermione

" oh fuck…. I will have to tolerate him in my house for a WEEK ?" said harry and headed towards the kitchen .

After 15 minutes Hermione was done bandaging draco and told him to sleep and went towards the kitchen to tell harry that they where leaving . she entered the kitchen and found harry crying .

" umm…. Harry we were leaving , I will come back tomorrow at 9 to change the bandages" said Hermione

Harry didn't even responded , but Hermione thought that he needed some time to handle himself . so she and ron left .

* * *

End of first chapter .

I hope you guys liked it .

I would love if you review .

I will post another chapter soon enough .

THANK YOU !


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU

Disclaimer :- I don't own any of the character in this fan fic

Harry potter belongs to JKR

Description :- yes it is a slash story and my first one .

Paring :- harry potter and draco malfoy

 **Chapter-2**

Harry was still there sitting at the dinning table and sobbing , he cant believe that draco cheated on him for that fucking bitch .

FLASHBACK :~

It was sunny morning at privet drive . Harry woke up at 6 that day and had nothing to do but to pack his belongings as he was to leave for hogwarts after 2 days to attend his sixth year . He started packing with his clothes which took him more than two hours cause he never kept his clothes at a fixed place , his clothes were always scattered around his room , then he packed his books and then his other belongings .

He didn't had any other thing to do so he went out for a walk to the park nearby .

He came back from the park almost after 2 hours , but still he had the whole day , and he had nothing to do , so he went to his room to take a little nap . But he slept for too , it was already 8 so he got up and went to kitchen to help out aunt petunia , she was preparing Indian chicken cury for the dinner with some rice , Dudley and Mr. Vernon were watching a comedy show .

" can I help with something aunt petunia" he asked

"Just check whether rice is ready or not" said Mrs. Dursley

"okay" said harry and checked the rice , and told his aunt that rice was ready .

They ate the dinner in complete silence . Harry knew he will not be getting anything for his birthday so he just went to his room at 11:45 to dose off to sleep once again , but he was not able to because he slept for too long before . But suddenly he heard footsteps coming to his room he checked the time it was already 12:02 . "Happy birthday harry" he wishpered to himself .

Then someone knocked at the door , harry went to open the door and saw Dudley standing there smiling at him .

" What do you want Dudley ?" asked harry

" I wanted to wish you a Happy birthday to you harry" said Dudley still smiling at harry.

"What did you just said ?" asked harry bewildered.

" I said happy birthday harry , we are having a party for you now but before the guests come mom and dad wanted to talk to you , so we will be expecting you down at the hall in about… 15 minutes . so wear some nice cloths" said Dudley and ran downstairs .

Harry was still in a shock but he got ready and went down wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans . He was shocked to see the arrangements for his birthday celebration . There was a three storiy chocolate cake standing in the middle of the hall , there were a lot of food items kept at a long table near the fireplace /

" Ah harry" beamed aunt petunia " do you like the arrangements ? oh by the way a very happy 16th birthday harry" she came to harry and hugged him tightly and smiled at him , she went back to the sofa where she was sitting earlier . " Happy birthday boy" said uncle Vernon

Harry was still in a shock to see them talk to him nicely , without insulting him . "ummhm….t-thank you" said harry still looking confused .

" Harry would you please come here and sit with us for a moment ?" said Mrs. Dursley

Harry did as he was told to . he went to the arm chair near the t.v and sat down .

" First of all we would like to say sorry to you harry" said aunt petunia sympathetically

" why ?" asked harry

" For treating you like a bug for all these years , for torturing you , for all the bad things we have done to you , you know harry we never wanted to be like this , bu-but I was very jealous lily and her magical powers and but still I loved her because she was my sister , we always thought that wizards were disgusting and they were odd but now we know that they are not so bad ." said aunt petunia

" Last day Dumbledore wrote us a letter telling us want you have been through , what that fucking voldmort has done to your parents and you . and we felt really bad , because we only made your life more miserable . so I would like to say sorry to you" said Mr. Vernon looking very guilty followed by Dudley and aunt petunia .

" Its okay , I think you are really sorry so I am forgiving you …. But in one condition" said harry

" And what is the condition ?" asked Dudley

" I want a huge hug from all of you and a family photo…please" asked harry with watery eyes

The three Dursleys ran towards harry and gave him a huge hug .

" Okay now I think I should go and check my make up cause guests will be here any minute" said aunt petunia running towards her room .

" Guests?" asked harry looking confused

" yeah , Dumbledore's army , some members of the order and some of your professors and friends from your school …. They said that they will be taking all the food to some place cause our house will be very small for every one to fit in , so we have to wait for them" replied Dudley

The door bell rang and Dudley ran towards the door to see who was there , he returned with the whole weasly clan and Hermione . Hermione ran towards harry and hugged him tightly as soon as she saw him , after Hermione ron came to harry and hugged him . the whole weasly clan and Hermione wished Harry a very happy birthday and walked to the hall .

Mr. weasly was very much exited to see the t.v and other muggle things and was enquiring about almost every thing with uncle Vernon . Mrs. Weasly on the other hand were was helping out aunt petunia in the kitchen and showed her some spells to clean the utensils , which amused aunt petunia , Fred and George were talking with Dudley telling him about their new inventions for weasly wizard weezy . Ginny , Ron and Hermione were admiring the house . Harry was really happy .

He was going towards his room to show ron something when the door bell rang again , harry went to open the door and found Professor Dumbledore and MCgonical standing at the door with hagrid . The three of them wished him happy birthday and Dumbledore went in and told everyone to get out of the house and they will be using a portkey to arrive at the grounds of Hogwarts .

Dudley asked Fred " What is a port key ?"

"It is a thing which transfers you from a place to another" answered fred

" wicked" said Dudley and went out of the door

They all went out of the house and gathered around an old suitcase .

" The other guests of the party are already present at the destination ." Dumbledore told everyone .

" But sir , how will my uncle and aunt will be able to see hogworts ?"asked harry with curiosity .

" Ah good question Mr. potter , I am afraid there are some advantages of being the headmaster of the school" replied professor Dumbledore with a little smile on his face.

End of chapter -2

Flashback will continue in several chapters

Please review

Buh-bye !


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU

 **Disclaimer** :- I don't own any of the character in this fan fic

Harry potter belongs to JKR

 **Description** :- yes it is a slash story and my first one .

 **Paring** :- harry potter and draco malfoy

 **Chatpter – 3**

With a small pop sound everyone was portkeyed to the Hogwarts great hall decorated in scarlet and gold , the house tables were replaced by several small circular tables with beautiful candels at there centers , the celing as always looking beautiful with lots of stars in beautiful night sky . Harry loved it here . " Happy birthday potter" came a voice bringing back harry's consciousness .

"MALFOY ?" harry almost screamd . "what are you doing here ?" asked harry still bewildered .

" This is how you say thank you ?" asked malfoy expressionlessly .

"Why would I say thank you to you ?" asked harry with a scowl on his face .

" Because I wished you happy birthday" said draco .

" Oh , thank you then , but you made it a very bad birthday the moment you showed your face to me" said harry .

"Really ?". asked draco in a mocking tone .

"yes" said harry giving draco a death glare .

"Then I am really gratefull I did so" said draco and went out of the hall . Everyone was busy getting every thing set , so harry decided that he will have a walk around the castle . so he turned around and went out of the hall to walk . He was just outside the door when he heard draco's voice saying " I will not make it , I knew it"

"You will make it" said another voice which harry thought was hermione's .

Harry was going to ask Hermione and draco when he was being called by ron " hey harry can you please come in for a minute , I want to talk to you about something" said ron

" yeah sure , lets go" said harry letting go what harry just listened . he went inside with ron .

"Mate , this is really serious , I know this is not a time to talk about it but , I can keep my mind away from it ."said ron looking very serious and pissed .

"Its okay , what is it ?" asked harry .

" I know this sounds crazy but Hermione have been talking to that malfoy prat , they have being writing to each other very frequently and when I asked her about it , she just shoved me off . It is really weird because Hermione have always hated him , but now they are like very good friends , I don't know anything about it , so I thought that she might have told you something ." explained ron

" No she have not told me either , and yeah when I was out , I heard malfoy and hermione talking about something but then you called me" said harry

"oh I see ." said ron

Just then hermione called them , " Where were you two all this time ? come on in , everything is ready ." said Hermione , Both harry and ron followed her in .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" every one wished harry with high spirits , and took him to the cake .

"Make a wish mate" said ron

Harry closed his eyes and wished that all these people a very happy life and blowed the candles.

"YAY!" everyone shouted .

Fred and George secretly took big pieces of cake and gave harry a very good cake facial , and followed by them everyone did the same , it was a great birthday , with his friends, great food and family .

"Its time for some gifts" said mrs weasley .

"oh yeah , I almost forgot" said Hermione .

Hermione gave harry a book on Relations which harry thought was unusual as she always gave some sort of knowledgeable book . Ron gave harry a gold and red muffler , Mr and Mrs wealsey gave him some new quills , the dursleys gave harry a brand new school bag , which was really Gryffindor type , prof. Dumbledore gave him his books for the following year , prof. Mcgonigal gave him a book on transfiguration , Prof. Snape gave him a new cauldron , hagrid gave him a basket full of different type of chocolates , and many more gift were received by harry , but the most suprising gift was of draco`s , he gave harry a beautiful ring with a ruby in it , with a letter which he told harry to read alone . Harry loved this birthday , It was his best birthday ever .

End of chapter -3

Flashback will continue in several chapters

Please review

Buh-bye !


End file.
